The invention relates to pressure-responsive means adapted for remote indication of pressure, as in the remote monitoring of the pressure level in a carbon-dioxide tank used to pressurize a dispensing system for one or more beverages, such as one or more brands of draft beer, or one or more brands of soft drinks.
In taverns, fast-food restaurants and the like, containers of pressurizing gas, such as carbon dioxide, are relied upon to effect the dispensing of one or more beverages. The gas container is a heavy cylinder which should not be exposed to the beverage-consuming public, and it may in some cases be stored in a basement or back room at room temperature, or in other cases it may be stored in refrigerated space as where beer barrels are stored. Generally speaking, a freshly delivered and fully charged container will deliver gas at about 900 psi, but as the gas is consumed, the delivered pressure reduces. At a fast-food restaurant, a tank at room temperature will still have a day's useful supply of gas when the tank-delivery pressure has dropped to 500 psi, and a tank at refrigerator-storage temperature (e.g., 38.degree. F.) will still have a day's useful supply of gas when the tank-delivery pressure reaches 400 psi. These are illustrative circumstances when the container-gas servicing company should be instructed to deliver a new container, or when a new container should be noted for connection before start of the next day's restaurant activity. Of course, an indicating pressure gage on each container will provide all necessary information, but with the kind of careless and inattentive help available today, the owner or manager stands either to run out of dispensing pressure at a time of great customer demand, or a tank could be changed prematurely, both events being to the economic disadvantage of the restaurant.